Five Empty Chambers
by Nemesis dan Impyrean
Summary: Yami and Yugi are thieves. Probably not the best, but a certain set of skills go a long way in keeping them out of jail. Pulling scams and robbing unsuspecting victims keeps them alive. Their favorite pastime? Playing games to see how much they can get people to give them before they take the rest. How long can they last until the law and their history catches up to them?
1. Russian Roulette

Yugi smiled. "You know, I never thought about how stupid we are."

"How do you mean?" Yami asked, never taking his eyes off the game.

"Well, we actively look for fun things to do, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"And we accept all challenges, right?"

"Yep."

"So how did we get hooked on this one game?" Yugi asked, eyes alight with excitement. He accepted what Yami passed him and spun it once, twice, holding it to his head as it turned.

Yami looked his partner in the eye. "Who knows?"

Yugi pulled the trigger and laughed as it merely clicked. "Oh, seems I survive this time. Your turn," he said, handing it to the person on his right.

They sat in a dim tavern, at a round table with three other people. The barkeeper took no notice of them, nor did any of the others in the room. It could have been just the five of them, and nothing would have changed. Yugi watched with bored eyes as the gun was passed from hand to hand.

Just one more and the game was done. That was no fun. And some of them were playing it safe, letting it settle before shooting.

Suddenly, there was a bang and a scream, and one of the bodies slumped down on the table. Yami and Yugi looked at each other, their faces alive with adrenaline. The other figures around them jumped a little. Then the barkeeper set down the glass he was holding and walked over.

"Alright," he said, counting out the coins they'd given to him beforehand. "Here's your money, earned fair and square." His sarcasm didn't go unnoticed as he handed out their shares. "Now get out of my tavern. You're making my customers jumpy."

Yami laughed a little as he accepted his money. "Aren't we your customers too?" he asked.

The man just looked at him.

The pair stood and walked out of the tavern. Yugi and Yami deftly switched a few bills, then split up without a word. Yugi darted down one way and looked up at the roof. He took in the tiled roof, the space of night sky and starlight, the shadows caused by the faint moonlight.

He closed his eyes and imagined the cobblestone road beneath his boots changing to slanted, unsteady tiles. The walls around him fell away, the cool breeze free to blow over his skin, rustling his hair.

Yugi opened his eyes and moved forward, balancing easily as he crouched across the street, staring down at the tavern entrance. It was lit by a single lantern, and soon one of the players from their game - a woman, with short cropped hair and plain, practical clothing - left, walking down the street.

First one to leave was his. Yugi slunk back, out of view, before hurrying along the rooftops. HIs leather boots barely made a sound as he ran, picking out the footholds less likely to dump him in the street as he went.

Luckily, while there was moonlight, it was faint enough to not have to worry about shadows. He peeked over the edge, keeping track of her progress. He could jump her now, he supposed, but that sort of game was only for foolish and experienced people.

Then again, he wasn't going to get a much better spot to do it.

Yugi swung to the ground, his knees bending to absorb the sound and shock of his landing. Pulling his hood low over his head, he swiftly approached her and slipped his hand into his pocket.

He withdrew his hand hastily. Damn, she had put her money somewhere else. He toyed with the idea of searching her, but dismissed it as too difficult. Instead, he slipped up close and clenched his fist, driving it into her jaw. She slumped down to the ground, making a bit of noise.

Stepping over her body, Yugi riffled through her coat, then her satchel, finding the coins in a pocket sewn in the lining of the bag. He tucked them in his own bag, a little thankful he was usually not the victim when it came to these things.

Yugi melted back into the shadows, closing his eyes and visualizing himself back on the rooftop. It was easier the second time, and he dropped down to the alley, coming face to face with Yami.

"Hey, partner," Yami chuckled. "Let's go."

Yugi nodded, grabbing the edge of Yami's cloak. They hurried through the streets, silent as two shadows. Having already studied the guard patrols earlier, they easily avoided being seen.

As they approached the gate, they came to a stop. There was no way out without passing through the heavy gates, which were closed at night. A sentry was posted every ten feet along the wall, attentive.

"The forest," Yugi murmured, and Yami nodded once.

Yugi closed his eyes.

Where were they? The forest was where they'd been the previous day, when they camped out before coming to this town. Soft dirt with a bit of mulch carpeting the ground, his boots leaving behind tracks whenever he walked. The trees overhead were rustling, always moving and making sound.

Shadows and light played over his closed eyelids, creating patterns. Yugi opened his eyes to see the forest around him.

Yami let loose a low whistle. "Good job," he said absently, moving forward.

Yugi blinked, then beamed. Another success, and no losses to show for it. He followed Yami until they reached their campsite, bedrolls and bag still where they left them. Yugi clambered up into the trees, dropping each one into Yami's waiting arms.

"That's the last one," Yugi said, climbing back down. He grinned as Yami stacked them up. "Why bother?" he asked, sitting down. "Just call Mystic and Magician already."

"Mystic Elf and Dark Magician," Yami corrected, frowning.

Yugi laughed. "I think your names are a little too long. I like mine better." He quieted and watched as Yami let out two short whistles, the signal for their horses to come.

He wished he could whistle. But it was too hard, and took too much time to learn. He preferred to just let his partner do it.

Mystic and Magician - they were both black horses, but Mystic had a star - trotted into the small clearing. They were good horses, trained to respond well to both dangerous situations and specific commands. Yami started pulling out the saddles and bridles, but Yugi spoke up. "Why don't we rest for a bit?"

"We should get away from here as soon as possible," Yami pointed out.

Yugi shrugged. "We've got time. And the gates are sealed - they won't be looking this far, not yet."

"But if by chance they did," Yami started to argue, then blinked as Yugi vanished from sight. The boy's voice came from behind him.

"If by chance they did," Yugi said, "I'll take us out of danger."

Yami turned and raised an eyebrow. "For how long? And how far? Come on, Yugi, just a little more distance than this before we call it a night." He started fixing the saddle to Magician, kicking the horse when he inhaled. "Stop it, you stubborn horse," Yami muttered.

With a sigh, Yugi reluctantly started to saddle Mystic, somewhat pleased when she stood obediently and let him bridle her easily.

Soon they were riding their horses through the woods, keeping the pace slow but steady.


	2. Hide and Seek

_Yami wondered how many of the ones chasing him really believed he was a devil._

 _With the light of the torches drawing closer, and their curses loud in his ears, he was ready to bet all of them did. He poured on the speed, feeling the stone pounding beneath his boots._

 _The road was turning to dirt, but not fast enough. The houses loomed over him like vultures, waiting for him to be caught and killed. The windows glinted like so many eyes._

 _Was anywhere he could go different from where he was?_

 _He knew the answer to that question, but kept running. Anything had to be better than giving in._

 _Although, was it really?_

 _Or was he just prolonging his pain?_

 _He couldn't quite bring himself to stop and accept his fate. He remembered some of the men holding pitchforks, and put on a burst of speed._

 _In that moment, Yami felt his foot twist, and he fell. Scrabbling at the ground with pure panic, he risked a glance behind him. The townspeople were too close. He was going to -_

He bolted upright, panting, then sighed as he remembered where he was. Rearranging his blankets, he slipped on his cloak and stepped outside his tent.

At night, the forest was interesting. Darkness dominated most of his vision, vague shapes and slices of moonlight defining his surroundings. The air was cool, as always, but still beneath the shelter of the trees. The rustle of the branches, the movements of animals, and the whisper of spirits filled the air.

Yami blinked slowly, his eyes taking on the barest sheen of red. He didn't like waking up in the middle of the night, since he needed all the sleep he could get.

However, he realized that Yugi was nowhere to be found.

Gritting his teeth with frustration, he checked his partner's tent. It was empty, and a quick sweep around the campsite confirmed Yugi was nowhere near. However, Mystic was missing, which meant Yugi had needed to leave for some reason…

Or he'd run off.

Yami shook the thought away. His partner wouldn't leave like that. And if he had, he would've brought his money and belongings with him. Instead, Yami sat down and decided to give Yugi half an hour. If the boy wasn't back by then, he would go looking for him.

He rummaged through his things, clipping the holsters of his guns to his belt. Taking one out, he started disassembling it, setting the various pieces in a small array before him. Taking out a small rag, he started wiping away the grit and grime, rubbing down the handle, and cleaning out the chambers.

Cleaning wasn't much fun. Yami supposed he could do something else useful. He didn't much feel like it though. Yami reassembled his gun and started on the other one.

Once he was done, Yami guessed that almost half an hour had passed.

He toyed with the idea of waiting longer, but caught sight of a glimmer of light. Then Yugi flickered into sight just a few feet away, ragged and panting. He held the reins to Mystic, the mare's sides heaving for breath. He saw Yami and said anxiously, "Bandits. Town. Heard screams… they're being ransacked…."

Yugi paused to catch his breath, but Yami got the message. He stood, beginning to pack everything up. "We need to leave now, then," he gathered, and Yugi nodded frantically.

"Here." Yami tossed a bottle of water towards his partner, who grabbed it and started drinking quickly.

Yami quickly finished his own things and moved on to Yugi's, the younger shooting him a grateful look. After everything was tied to the saddlebags, and Yugi and Mystic finally caught their breaths, Yami questioned, "What happened to the townspeople?"

"Mostly dead. Some are being taken as slaves," Yugi said. "The bandits seem like a large gang. They overpowered the town pretty easily."

They swung into their saddles and plunged into the woods, heading away from the town. Yami wondered briefly if the bandits were just looking for riches or if there was another conquering happening.

No way, he thought to himself.

Yugi leaned over and grabbed Magician's reins. "Wait," Yami said, alarmed. But their surroundings blurred and melted, changing into an entirely different area.

Yami yanked the leather out of Yugi's hands none too gently. "Stop that!" he scolded, keeping Magician steady. "You already look exhausted. We're not in any rush, right?"

"Ah. Well," Yugi said, his expression darkening.

With a groan, Yami pressed his face into Magician's mane. "Please don't tell me you were seen," he mumbled.

Somehow, Yugi heard him. "I'm not going to tell you I was seen," he said, looking straight ahead. "However, they looked at me, and raised their spears and yelled. Very angrily."

Yami raised his head. "My point stands, don't do that for now. We can't afford to have you falling off your horse."

"I'll be back on in a second."

"Not funny."

"I'm not joking," Yugi said, laughing despite his words. However, Yami noticed he didn't reach for Magician's reins again, and he was grateful.

They galloped in silence for a while, the only sound being the thud of hooves hitting the ground. Then Yami heard the sound of other hooves. And whooping. They don't sound angry to me, he thought wryly. He dug his heels in a little, glancing over at Yugi to make sure he was doing the same.

It had been a long time since they were actually running from something, he reflected.

At least that showed they'd been getting better.

His eyes flashed red suddenly, and around them, the blurred shapes of trees and bushes came into focus. They grew darker, shadows dancing throughout the air as if alive.

At night, the forest was interesting.

Shadows dominated the environment, and even the moonlight's silvery glow seemed dark.

The cold wind howled as Yami glanced around, his eyes picking out specific shadows. He willed them to gather close, to wrap around him like a cloak. Like ragged cloth, they clung to his skin, and to Magician. The horse was used to it by now - he didn't even falter.

It was bit harder to hide Yugi, but eventually the shadows bent around his partner, blotting out his figure.

They dripped down the horses' legs, collecting in their hoofprints. No tracks, no visual, and they barely made a sound. Yami's eyes pulsed as he forced the shadows to hold together.

"Thanks," he heard Yugi whisper.


End file.
